In certain computers and electronic systems, a primary chassis or enclosure may house a plurality of removable blades that provide different functionality for the system as a whole. A blade comprises a circuit board having a variety of computer components, such as a processor, memory, or storage, which is typically mounted in a secondary chassis or enclosure that can be slid into and out of the primary chassis. For example, different types of blades may include computing blades, which may include a processor and related memory and storage, dedicated memory blades, or dedicated storage blades. Conventional blades connect to the primary chassis with a high density connector (i.e., a relatively small connector with many pins) mounted on the back end of the blade enclosure. This high density connector is configured to mate with another high density connecter mounted on a backplane within the primary chassis. These high density connectors may be relatively high in price. Further, because the backplane is usually positioned at the back end of the primary chassis, all of the blade enclosures used within the primary chassis are typically the same length as the primary chassis to permit the two high density connectors to mate. This size restriction may increase the cost of the blade if the blade could otherwise have been shorter in length. Lastly, because the backplane may block an entire backend of the primary chassis, the backplane can restrict the flow of air through the primary chassis, which may increase the ambient temperature inside the system.